Goblin
A Goblin is a mischievous, humanoid creature with green skin, black tattoos, and an insatiable lust for gold. History When a woman took the bella-donna, which could induce hallucinations, she experienced a hallucination of a Goblin dancing in the fiery coals. The Witchfinder, Aredian, used this as evidence that a sorcerer was loose in Camelot (The Witchfinder). Merlin once accidentally let a goblin loose in the city of Camelot whilst he was fetching an old tome for Gaius. After being released, the goblin possessed the body of Gaius and began to wreak havoc on the kingdom. After King Uther lost his hair and Prince Arthur grew a pair of donkey-like ears, the citizens of Camelot knew that something wasn't right. The goblin then put the blame on Merlin after hiding a book of spells in his room. Determined to see justice, Gwen and Merlin tricked the goblin into licking a gold coin laced with poison. The tiny creature fled its dying host and was trapped inside the lead box once more. Later the box was stored deep into Camelot's vaults, where no one could release it again (Goblin's Gold). Characteristics Goblins enjoy playing tricks and pranks on innocent people. They are magical creatures capable of transforming themselves into small bright balls of light. Whilst in this form, they are capable of possessing another living thing and controlling their body and thoughts, and one would've possessed Merlin with all his powers, however Merlin was able to trap him in his mouth and kept the Goblin from taking control of his body probably using magic, until he spit him in to the lead box. Goblins are also capable of magic and can perform various magical spells without an incantation. They also have psychic abilities and can look into the heart of a person and read their mind. While in the body of a Human, they are exceptionally strong, as the elderly Gaius was able to defeat a muscular man in arm wrestling. Abilities Goblins have powerful Magic that can make them very dangerous they have the ability to become a small mass of light which enables them to escape from enemies and pass through small spaces, they can also use this to possess other beings in which the person they have possessed seems to gain an increase in strength as Gaius was able to easily win an arm wrestling match against another man, they seem to have the ability to see a person's true nature as the Goblin that possessed Gaius could see deep into Morgana's heart and claimed that her heart was as cold as stone, they also seem to have the power of enchantments as the Goblin was able to cause Uther's hair to fall out and cause Arthur to grow donkey ears much to Merlin's amusement and could also reserve these enchantments as well, the goblin could make potions that could cause people to fart uncontrollably, the Goblin also had the power of telekinesis. Biology Goblins are small creatures, at about four feet tall. They have lime green skin and long, pointed ears. They have large amber eyes and are capable of human speech and intellect. Goblins have some kind of black tattoos or markings all over their bodies. Once in the body of another, goblins are notoriously difficult to remove. The only known way is to poison the person, as if the goblin's host dies, the goblin dies with them. Once the goblin has left its host, the person can then be given the antidote to the poison. Another of the goblin's weaknesses is that once encased in a box bound by lead it cannot escape. Goblins are famous for their constant thirst for gold and will not allow anyone or anything to get in the way. They are also smart and are constantly thinking of new pranks to pull at their innocent victims. Appearances ;Series 2 :The Witchfinder ;Series 3 :Goblin's Gold Trivia *The goblin was voiced by English actor Mark Williams. Gallery File:Goblin_Illustration.jpg|An illustration of a Goblin in Gaius' grimoire File:Goblin3.jpg|The Goblin, once set free File:Goblin.jpg|The Goblin cheers about its freedom File:553711_172522979539043_1414774460_n.jpeg|Ancestors of the goblin, in Merlin Game Category:Creatures Category:Magical creatures Category:One episode appearance Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Magic Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Attempted to kill Merlin